


Assassin of the Void (Slow Updates)

by Jadedsilverlining



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedsilverlining/pseuds/Jadedsilverlining
Summary: Following the events of the manga up to chapter 76 of Akame ga Kill, Tatsumi awakes to find the Tyrant inside him, for all intents and purposes, dead and himself in a strange new world. One where the same corruption that plagued his world affecting this one, albeit on a much lower level. Will he be able to trust the nobles of Tristain? Or will his previous experiences leave him unable to remove his rose-tinted glasses and see nobles as anything other than scum waiting for his departure?
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Kill the Summoner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Battle Never Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716254) by Arthain. 



Tatsumi watched in shock as the supreme teigu fired one single blast towards the troops now pushing forward from the south, obliterating nearly a third of their forces in one go. Before long, blasts were taking out large sections of the revolutionary army. Moral was quickly deteriorating, but it only added more fuel to Tatsumi's already vengeful fire. Rushing in without any hesitation other than a moment to growl in total, burning anger. On his way to the teigu, he reminisced. Traveling with his friends to the capital, finding them dead, joining Night Raid, quickly learning and practicing to get better, to not be such a burden despite his inexperienced body, and how he had made and lost so many comrades to the situations being an assassin created.

'Now... finally, we're just one step away...! That's no way for any human to meet their maker!' Tatsumi thought, growling to himself. Barreling up the wall separating the innermost core of the Capital from the outside, Tatsumi shouted at the top of his lungs and startled the Emperor with his words.

"STOP FIRING A WEAPON YOU'VE GOT NO BUSINESS USING!" Promptly after his demand, he was fired upon with a blast that could level a mountain. Tatsumi managed to block it, getting pushed further into the sky the longer he held his stance.

"What do you... THINK OF THIS?!" he shouted, flinging the projectile up into the air. The Shikoutazer tried punching him, the behemoth's fist only serving as a platform with which Tatsumi could progress. Running along its arm, Tatsumi could hear the emperor speak in an almost concerned manner.

"Who the hell are you?!" he asked, only leaving Tatsumi with a bit of a smirk.

"I'm from Night Raid, you might have heard of us!" he said confidently, landing a punch strong enough to force it to take a step back.

~~~

The fight had grown incredibly difficult with Prime Minister Honest's intervention. Shikoutazer had activated a warped and horrifying trump card. The next attacks were on everyone. It didn't matter if they were the Empire's soldiers or if they were only civilians. Tatsumi had been struggling a bit before, but he didn't have to worry about people getting hurt as the emperor had been cautious. Now he was warped into a psychotic brat. "Mama-!" Tatsumi's eyes widened, horrified as he realized there was a group that had been lagging in the evacuation. He flew to protect a few families of people, taking the blow himself. Exhaustion had already set in, and he was running on fumes all the while just barely hanging in the fight.

"That was... dangerous..." he groaned. Shikoutazer promptly stabbed him in the stomach for his efforts. He was ready to die, but it wasn't his time. He still needed to destroy Shikoutazer, to go back to Mien. There was a myriad of things he needed to do before he was to accept whatever punishment the afterlife saw fit he receives. A brief moment later, he was standing again. 'Eh? I can still move? I thought the armor was broken too. How?" Looking down at his hand, it was easy to realize what happened. 'Ahh. Is that so...'

~~~

 _ **"Kill... me..."**_ Tatsumi groaned. He couldn't stop Tyrant, not anymore. He pushed too far and the last attack he received, the one he was sure was going to kill him, was right when Tyrant had possessed him. The last bits of his fighting Shikoutazer and what little fighting with Esdeath he managed was merely his willpower and determination having seeped into Tyrant momentarily.

 ** _"My consciousness... is already... fading away... I can't... stop it... any longer... You promised... me... didn't you? Hurry..."_** Tatsumi managed, his dragon body making his voice sound more like a growl. Akame looked down at the ground as she tightened her grip on Murasame.

"Yes... I promised..." she muttered.

"Very well. I shall kill you," she said, her voice filled with conviction as she plunged her blade into Tatsumi. **The countless lives she had taken before this moment... The carnage... the slaughter... the bloodshed... But it was now... regardless of the circumstances, where she had once again thrust her blade into the body of a friend. The first time it happened was when she first acquired Murasame. If push came to shove, Akame had resolved herself to kill even her own little sister. This type of conviction is what lead Murasame to strongly acknowledge her as the true owner and wielder of its cursed blade. Simply put... she had released it's Trump Card, Ennoodzuno.** As everything faded, however, Tatsumi saw an oblong green... something. Whatever it was pulled him in and he finally fell unconscious, the last thing he saw was Ennoodzuno and Akame's resolve.

~~~Tristain, Magic Academy of Tristain~~~

There was a sudden cold blast of wind, as well as massive spikes of ice and snow laying around in thick piles, or jutting from the ground. Kirche couldn't believe her eyes at the spectacle. She had summoned an honest to Brimir dragon. Battle-scarred and wounded, but a dragon was a dragon. She quickly sealed the summoning in an attempt to get it over with and rush off to get some healers, but something else happened before she could leave. The dragon's body began to shift, the magic doing something other than the original purpose. In moments, the dragon was gone, and in its place was a teenager, armor covering him from the neck down with a large slash across the chest plate and deep into his skin. But the raw power coming off of him was incredible. It was like he was a titan that could bend the core forces of nature to its will. Either way, it seemed as though his wounds were healing themselves, even the armor miraculously repairing itself! He began waking up not long after his wounds had sealed up, holding his head and groaning. The way he moved seemed different than most people, even for a dragon who suddenly shifted into a more human body. Every single stretch was like a habitual routine he couldn't break from.

 _"What... how am I still... the Tyrant obviously caused this, somehow, but this looks nothing like the Empire? Is a Teigu behind this somehow? No, Shura's was the only one that could control space, as far as the Teigu the Empire had went and it was destroyed..."_ he said, although no one knew what in Brimir's name he was talking about, let alone what he was saying. He spoke an entirely different language! At least he was kind of hot.

"Kirche, how could _you_ be the one to summon a commoner? You almost had a dragon and then, this?" one student asked.

"No, he's no commoner. The way he moves is far too different, although he's certainly not noble. Maybe he was a soldier. He is battle-worn," another student defended.

"But his armor is so clearly damaged! Maybe he was just cannon fodder," the first snickered. A third person chimed in, well past the point of mere annoyance.

"Then why did he heal so quickly, without any healers even, if he was 'just cannon fodder'?" Louise asked, pretending as if she could still at least save face. Deciding to cast a translation spell to prevent any misunderstandings, Kirche waved her wand for a moment, and immediately the teen's voice grew hostile as the gears in his head seemed to recognize a change of scenery. The man leveled his gaze at the surrounding students and immediately took a ready position.

"Send me back."

"W-what?" The sheer pressure of bloodlust radiating off of the man brought most students to their knees, his eyes burning red with vehement hatred found in no more than the most battle-hardened warriors.

"If you don't send me back, I'll find my own way."

"That's not possible I'm afraid," Colbert had responded. Louise, the jests having gotten under her skin more than expected, laughed.

"At least I don't have the embarrassment of such a _colossal_ failure with a reputation like yours behind me! A commoner! After every insult you've thrown at me, _YOU_ of all people summon some used commoner!" These words, however, seemed to have sparked a violent reaction that nearly cost the young mage her life, were it not for their teacher's quick wit.

"Hold on sir! There seems to be a misunderstand-" the balding man began, interrupted by the young assassin.

"What's there to misunderstand? That you elitist bastards continue to oppress and torture those who have no power for your sick pleasures?! That you rape and murder innocent people?! Or that you'd stand with the Empire and defend them even after what they had done to their own people in this war?!" Colbert-sensei looked shocked, much to the surprise of Kirche's familiar.

"W-War?! What war are you talking about?!" The young man took a half step back, eyes scanning the crowd and analyzing Colbert-sensei.

"If I find out you're lying to me, I won't hesitate to end you." Their teacher seemed somehow calm, even for someone who was telling the truth.

"Right, then once we get through the last of the summonings, I'll take you and Ms. Zerbest to go see Osmond, the headmaster of this academy." After that debacle, Louise's summoning of a commoner herself seemed... dull. Some Black haired commoner. Still, murmurs of Kirche's familiar left them speechless.

~Kirche's Room~

"So who are you?" she asked, sitting on her bed. Truth be told, she was quite terrified of the boy who stood at the window. As he stared at the two moons, Kirche could clearly remember his presence. Such hate and pain could only be acquired by dealing with death and murder. Even she knew that much.

"I suppose if I have to stay with you then I should at least tell you who I am and about the world I come from. Still, not a word of this leaves this room unless I tell someone myself. You're smart enough to figure out what I can do and will do if you so much as breathe a word of this. My name is Tatsumi, a member of an assassination group called Night Raid. We dealt with special interest targets and corrupt members of an empire who mistreated those below them, going so far as to torture and slaughter those they could. We had special methods of assassination that few in either the rebellion or the Empire could match, of which I refuse to divulge more than that." Kirche relaxed a little.

"So, you were kind of like a hero," she sighed.

"Make no mistake. We were murderers. The only thing separating us from those we opposed was intent and some of our methods. When I met the group and was informed of their methods and ideology, I thought the same thing. But all of us were the same. We had to come to terms with the fact that any of us could have met our retribution at any point. Most of us did." The serious and stern look Tatsumi had become one of a somber longing.

"What were their names? Of your friends, I mean," the redhead asked. Tatsumi hesitated, responding after a moment of silence.

"Mien, Schere, Lubbock, Bulat, Leone, Chelsea, Suusanoo, and Najenda. Schere was emotional support for a time, but she was the first to be killed out of the group. Bulat was my mentor, kinda like an older brother. He was the one to push me when I thought I was at my limits and gave me Incursio before he died. If not for him, I'd be dead. Chelsea died when an assassination went wrong and was killed. Suusanoo wasn't technically a person, but he was one to us. He taught me to look for weak points and sacrificed himself to let us escape a monster of a woman. Mien was my lover, until Night Raid rescued me from execution and overloaded Pumpkin, leaving her comatose. That was the same day Suu-san had died, though they fought two different opponents. Lubbock died after the two of us were captured outside the Imperial Palace and tried to escape. Leone was like an older sister but was always teasing me. I'm not sure if she's dead or not considering she went after the Prime Minister. Akame is the greatest assassin I'd ever seen and I have no doubt she's going to kill Esdeath. Najenda is our leader, the one who was the mastermind behind our success. She can rebuild a better country after the war is over. It's why I want to get back so bad. To see it through to the end. To help my friends. To give those who have suffered for years or have died some sort of peace." The young girl remained silent, contemplating what she had just been told.

"I'm sorry you had to go through so much suffering." Tatsumi looked back at her.

"You don't seem like most of the nobles I've met, so I'm letting you know all this. But as an assassin, if you tell anyone I don't approve, I'll kill them, and then you." She laughed nervously at the threat, knowing full well just how dangerous this relationship was going to be at first. A loud ruckus outside led Kirche to open her door and watch as Louise run down the hall. Curiosity got the better of her and waved for Tatsumi to follow. He obliged, likely more so to keep an eye on her and figure out what was going on rather than any sort of obedience. That was fine for her. After all, familiar or not, he was still a person and given his background, experienced the worst humanity could possibly produce and evil so far beyond she couldn't even picture it. The way he said "Esdeath" made her shiver. It was equal parts fear and an odd cold that washed over her with the name.

"Could you believe this?! The Zero's familiar ran from her! What a riot!" the blonde said, waving a rose back and forth. Looking a little further up, Tatsumi and Kirche watched as the boy Louise summoned was being thrown around like a leaf in the wind. To Kirche's surprise, the boy began to fall and landed in the arms of her own familiar.

"Guiche!" she exclaimed, noticing that her classmate was gone. Louise appeared horrified and pointed at the ground several _yards_ away from them, and Kirche's familiar standing over him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait, I had a good chunk of it typed up but I was struggling with coming up with certain lines and keeping characters, well, in character, with work screwing me over on top of that. ANYWAYS it's here!

Tatsumi glared down at Guiche and let the other teen stand by himself, stomping a foot down on the blond's chest. In response, Guiche spat up blood and looked up in fear and pain.

"Don't treat people like toys or pets and you might live long enough to grow a spine." Tatsumi's gaze lifting to the pink-haired girl struggling to stand. She seemed to get the message, taking a step back.

"The same goes for you and everyone else in this place. I may be unarmed but I am far from helpless like I was so long ago," he said, taking a few steps forward. Speaking of unarmed, being in his human form without some sort of weapon was both a hindrance and a blessing. He'd have to test being able to summon Neuntote and the armor when he could, though having an actual sword would be nice as well; something more familiar to him.

"I know what you come from but please, don't kill my classmates," Kirche pleaded. She held a hand over her chest, trying to stop her shaking.

"We just need to learn." Tatsumi stared her down, thinking things through. This Guiche person wasn't nearly as bad as he initially suspected and nothing like those from the Empire. He hadn't been causing direct pain nor was he being particularly violent with waving the other familiar around. And if he was the worst of them...

Tatsumi made up his mind. Regardless of whether they were all sadistic monsters, he would need to reign in his emotions and not kill any of the students. If they turned out to be the psychos he was so used to seeing, then he could gather evidence and kill them afterward to keep himself from being executed then and there. Even with the Tyrant's ultimate ability, total presence concealment, it wouldn't take too much for someone to realize who it was that did the killing and where he was. Not only that, he couldn't hide forever. It was still early enough that he could instill some humility in them before they became too bad anyway.

"Hey, thanks for saving my hide there. I'm Saito. Hiraga Saito," Saito grinned.

"Tatsumi, nice to meet you. What were you doing anyway? I heard an explosion from the room beside Kirche's but right as I was going to investigate, you came barreling down the hallway," Tatsumi asked curiously. Saito groaned and pointed an accusatory finger at his "master".

"Louise cast a spell and it blew up but at least allowed me to understand her, and when she got done explaining everything, I ran! You understand right?! I mean how crazy does she think I am?!" Saito exclaimed, pointing at Louise who was looking more than a little annoyed. She opened her mouth to say something before glancing over at Tatsumi and appearing to reconsider.

"I'd take a look at the moons before you say such things." Tatsumi pointed upward, the Japanese teen following his finger. He took a step back when he realized-

"T-TWO MOONS?!" The assassin couldn't help but chuckle. Saito vaguely reminded him of himself before Night Raid.

* * *

"We don't have classes today so we can spend time with our familiars. That gives us the chance to talk some more," Kirche said, leaning in over the table the two sat at.

"Well, during my time with Night Raid, they made me the head chef of the group. Although I'm not as practiced as I used to be, I'm sure I can still make a few dishes. By the end of the war, cooking seemed to be less of a priority and more trying not to lose myself." The words seemed to slip out. He cursed silently, having not intended to mention anything relating to the Tyrant.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Kirche said, appearing to notice his distress. Tatsumi smiled as he relaxed and came up with a quick excuse.

"There's a lot of it I wish I could forget. Still, I wouldn't trade those memories away. It would be a disservice to Night Raid and those that had died to make the revolution possible," Tatsumi said, trying to change the subject slightly. Some time had passed when their conversation had been interrupted by the sound of voices cheering for some sort of fight. Tatsumi would have ignored it if it weren't for his "master" dragging him along. Saito was facing off against Guiche, apparently having insulted him or something.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" Tatsumi asked darkly. Saito was quick to solve things.

"I challenged him to a duel for being a no-good, two-timing moron! And because of how he treated me last night!" the young boy growled. Tatsumi smirked a little.

"Perhaps you should focus on practicing before you try fighting. So many unnecessary movements, incorrect foot positioning, even your grip is bad! Heck, I learned better swordsmanship back at my village than you're showing and even that paled in comparison to Akame!" Tatsumi smirked, shaking his head. Guiche just laughed before Tatsumi sent him a sharp glare.

"And you. Don't think for a second I've forgotten or forgiven you for how you treated him last night," he glared, causing the blonde to back up.

"O-On second thought, let's end this here, Saito. It wouldn't feel right to beat someone as woefully unprepared as you," Guiche said, trying to weasel his way out without giving too much ground. Before Saito could reply, Tatsumi appeared in front of Guiche.

"You would have lost. Get over it. Just be glad you aren't cruel enough to be a target yet." With that, the crowd began dispersing, murmuring about how he did what he did. Some were correct and guessed it was pure speed. Others were sure it was some sort of highly advanced magic that allowed him to teleport. Still, Tatsumi silently cursed himself for getting worked up over such a tool. Kirche was quick to pounce on him, grabbing the assassin by his collar.

"How did you do that?! I mean I know you were a dragon before the familiar crest was put on but I've never seen anyone move that fast!" Tatsumi rubbed his neck.

"Afraid I can't tell you. The less ANYONE knows about me, even you, the better. Assassins don't show off; we fight in the dark, even fight dirty if we have to. Our lives depend more on us being so unknown that even the people close to us don't know everything. I will tell you that I was trained by the greatest assassins on the continent, one of which was overflowing with strength and the other was lightning fast. I doubt I'll find anything here that's as much of a challenge as either of them or that sadist of a monster we had to face in the end." Tatsumi clenched his fists. just thinking about how he was here, while they're fighting- no, _dying_ trying to bring Esdeath down ate at him more than even the Tyrant did when it was taking over.

"I hope it's not going to bring back any unpleasant memories, but, who's Esdeath?" Kirche asked, holding his shoulder.

"Esdeath is a nightmare that will haunt me for the rest of my life. She was the general of the Empire before we brought it down, and promptly turned her attention to the one hundred thousand men and women we had to face her, ten Teigu users not including myself or Akame. And she still held her own. I just hope Akame can kill her before the battle drags on too long. Or that time has somehow frozen from when I left and that I'll be able to return at full fighting capacity and finish the fight. Yeah right! Like that would even work!" he groaned to himself, already itching to get back in the fight.

"Why not? Hypothetically, if time is frozen in your world, then wouldn't this Esdeath person be frozen too?" The assassin shook his head.

"It's possible but highly unlikely. she could control ice as if it was a part of her and generate it out of thin air. She even developed a way to freeze time for a short time herself and can do as she pleases. I'm the only one who can move when she does. Still, if some outside force froze time, then maybe we just might have a chance," Tatsumi sighed, looking up at the sky.

"I should go train. It's almost noon." Kirche watched silently as he walked away, knowing there had to be something she could do to at least help him adjust. That's when she had the idea to take him shopping. She'd get him a sword and some new clothes so he wasn't wearing his torn assassin's outfit. The idea of going with him alone made her heart race, imagining Tatsumi acting as a sort of bodyguard and lover. She slapped her cheeks and shook her head.

_'Now's not the time to be fantasizing. He still doesn't trust many nobles and I'm the only one he really knows. I can't be fantasizing yet!'_ she thought to herself.

_'Tomorrow. Tomorrow for sure.'_


End file.
